1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in resilient fasteners that provide flexible closures for a variety of different uses such as on bags, pouches, wrappers, liners and protective garments. The present invention, more specifically, relates to a new and improved resilient fastener which is more moisture-resistant than those of the prior art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Resilient fasteners are well known in the art. Generally, fasteners of this variety include a pair of flexible closure strips, each extruded from a polymeric resin material in continuous lengths and having an interlocking rib and groove structure. A leak-proof fastener of this type has long been sought in the industry, but has heretofore not been achieved. The problem, generally stated, is that sufficient clearance must be provided to enable the interlocking ribs and grooves to fit together when the fastener is being closed. The need for this clearance has made the provision of a completely leakproof slide fastener difficult, as fluid or vapor has been ultimately able to pass through the closed fastener by way of the clearance spaces between its interlocked ribs and grooves.
The present invention provides a fastener which is more moisture-resistant than has heretofore been available.